harry Potter and the Elixir of Existance
by Pocho
Summary: Someone is sending misterious letters.


Disclaimer/ Oh! You must be here to read my story, it is called Harry Potter and the. Okay, okay, it isn't mine, I borrowed it from J. K Rowling, only the plot is mine, but don't worry, it is very cool. New characters may appear and, don't let yourself get confused, in the end you may discover that many things that you thought in the beginning were totally different in the end.  
  
Chap. 1 Mysterious Letters  
  
Harry was in his room at #4 Privet Drive. Hedwig hadn't come home for several days, but that didn't seem weird to Harry. It was almost 12 pm, in the darkness of the night, but he wouldn't fall asleep. He stared at his watch closely as he counted every second missing for his birthday to end. It had been a long day and as usual, he hadn't received any signal of a "happy birthday" from the Dursley's: no gifts, no smiles.  
  
"No nothing! Every year is the same," whispered Harry to himself as he saw the last seconds of his birthday passing by. "I wish I was at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione having a normal day without the Dursleys complaining about everything I do." Harry stared back at his watch "3, 2, 1, and aga." Before Harry could finish talking, a giant, black owl came in his room like a thunder, pushing Hedwig out of his way, which had several cards and some packages, and dropping a card over Harry's bed. "Who's owl could that be?" he thought.  
  
Harry stared at all the cards. There were cards from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Hogwarts School, and two from Sirius. He got excited wile he watched all his presents. "Poor Hedwig, she must have been carrying all this packages on a very long trip." Suddenly he looked closely at Sirius's cards. The two of them were very different, with different letters and with opposite colored envelops. "This looks weird," thought Harry as he stared even closer at the cards. He opened the card with the white envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Happy birthday! I send you a gift and I just thought it was the perfect thing for you. I know you will like it. You know, lately I've been receiving weird and anonymous letters saying "they" know about the "thing" you have and that they want it. It is very weird. I actually don't have a clue of what they're talking about. Who could it be? Perhaps someone that doesn't know we are friends. I don't know. What do you think about this situation? Well, have a nice birthday.  
  
Sirius  
  
This seemed very weird to Harry. What was that "thing" he had? "Perhaps I should tell Ron and Hermione about this. Maybe I will read the other letter from Sirius first." Harry grabbed the black envelope and took a yellow and dirty piece of parchment out of it. He stared at the letter as he saw it all written in red ink and a messy handwriting.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
You know you have what I want. I need that thing that produces the elixir! I need it; you must give it to me! If you don't give it to me, I will get it from you in any way I can. Don't mess it up Harry!  
  
Sirius Black  
  
"Sirius! No way. That's not Sirius's handwriting, he doesn't speak that way and he isn't mean! Who could it be? Sirius is right, it has to be someone that doesn't know we're friends. I'll tell this to Ron and Hermione." Before writing anything, Harry looked for Sirius's present. He found a long box wrapped in Black paper with a little paper on it, which said:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! It's the newest one, you'll love it!  
  
Sirius  
  
With all his excitement, Harry opened his gift knowing what it was. Over the box, with big letters was written "The Thunderbolt"! On a side read "the newest one, the fastest one, the best broomstick ever done". "Wow!" thought Harry, almost forgetting it was about one o'clock in the morning. Forgetting the bad news he had gotten a wile ago, he started looking for all the other letters and gifts he had received. He picked a letter from Ron and started reading it.  
  
Hi, Harry!  
  
Happy birthday! Sorry for sending my letter with Hedwig, she looked tired with all those packages, but Errol is very tired since he has been taking many packages to the Ministry of Magic. Some mysterious people have been sending weird letters to the ministry. I don't think it's something very big. However, how are you doing, did you do something for your birthday? I sent you a gift. You'll like it now that you aren't well fed in that house. Well, have a nice time.  
  
Ron  
  
PD: You can come to my house if you want, and if your uncle can't take you to the train station, we can send a car from the ministry to pick you up.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's gift. A box full of candies! He knew it. He grabbed a box of Bertie Bott Beans, and started eating some beans. His appetite stopped when he tasted a vomit bean. He grabbed the Hogwarts letter, which had the list of items for the 5th year at Hogwarts. Hagrid's letter wasn't long but cheerful. He sent Harry a squished cake. That didn't seem any weird to Harry. Hermione also wrote to him and sent him three big books included in the list of items from Hogwarts and a beautiful necklace for Hedwig. Harry went up to Hedwig and placed the necklace over Hedwig's neck making her look gorgeous. "You look great," whispered Harry. It was very late. Harry put all his gifts under his bed, picked a rock and placed it over the cards, and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up a bit late. When he went down to eat breakfast, Aunt Petunia stared at him with an angry face as she washed the breakfast dishes.  
  
"You eat what is left! Coming late to breakfast and expecting food." said aunt Petunia as Harry went to the table and started eating what was left. Without worries and an empty stomach, Harry went to his bedroom when he finished breakfast. He grabbed a box from under his bed and grabbed a piece of cake. Then he got a piece of parchment and a pen. As he started writing a letter to Sirius, he remembered all again about the weird letter he read yesterday.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Yesterday I received your gift and your letter. Thanks a lot! You know, I received a letter that was supposed to be from you but it definitely wasn't. They asked me for a sort of type of thing that produces an elixir. What thing of mine could produce an elixir? Why would they need an elixir? Maybe it's the Death Eaters, who knows. Well, write to me if you find out anything about the stone.  
  
PD: Just one question. Sorry if I'm being a little rude but, didn't you spend all your money left in the Firebolt? Anyway, thanks a lot.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry also wrote to Ron and Hermione, thanking them for their gifts and telling them about the card. Hermione said it could be that Voldemort was back and he had someone writing all these letters for him. Harry wrote Ron and said he could go to his house, uncle Vernon said he could make an effort to take him to the train station just to get rid of him. Everything seemed so weird to Harry, but he didn't question about anything, he was lucky enough to go to Ron's house. 


End file.
